While there have been proposed, in the prior art, a substantial number of vehicle theft prevention devices, including those having time delays causing a delayed stoppage or disabling of a vehicle, such devices have heretofore been relatively complex and unreliable, required expert installation and maintenance, and been generally incapable of use with widely varying types of motor vehicles.